Tasteful Kisses
by MinnieCall
Summary: Leon Davis is Alice's cousin. When Alice invites her to help out with the movie Leon hesitantly accepts, but what happens when the train crashes? Will she stay and help her new friends? Or turn against them? And what happens when she starts to fall for a certain firework loving blonde?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Super 8! I own Leon Davis, and her mom!**

**A/N-This starts off on the last day of school. And Leon is a GIRL!**

"I hate you!" I screamed as a glass beer bottle shattered behind me. My white-blonde hair stuck to my tear-streaked face and my sea-blue eyes burned with anger. My mother swayed drunkly in front of me, her own black hair matted and unwashed.

"Get out!" she slurred. I held my ground, not knowing where to go since I have just moved here and my cousin was in school. My mother must have sensed that I wasn't going anywhere because she flew at me and slapped my face. I stumbled backwards, clutching my cheek. I stood up straight and shrugged.

"Fine, I'll leave" I said harshly, kicking past Ginger, my mom's poodle. Once outside I hopped on my old black bike, hoping to catch up to Alice. I got to the school in record time, only to find that Alice was still sitting in class. I walked across the street to the candy store and bought a bottle of Pepsi and a bag of chips. I sat down on the curb and stared at the school doors.

I started to think about my life before me dad ran out on me and my mom was a _normal _mom and didn't drink. I was a good kid up to the point when my dad left. When he went he robbed me of that. I was constantly in and out of jail and my grades dropped, making mostly C's and D's. He left four days before my tenth birthday; I was sitting on the couch watching a movie when he hugged me and told me that he loved me. He handed me a five dollar bill, which still laid in my drawer, and left. My mom and I waited for six hours before we reported him missing and they found him in Florida. I went to jail for the first time when I was eleven for shoplifting and I just went downhill from there. But my mom took an even bigger plunge then me, turning to booze to erase her sorrow.

I looked up as the bell went off. I stood up and looked around for Alice, finding her walking down the sidewalk. I mounted my bike and rode over to her.

"Boo!" I yelled, causing her to jump. She turned around and roll her eyes.

"Jeez Leon," she smiled, lightly shoving me. I dropped my feet to the ground to keep from falling over.

"Sorry," I smirked, "Need a ride?" I nodded towards my handlebars and she hopped up.

"Maybe I should drive," Alice suggested, noticing that I couldn't see over her. We switched places and we rode in the direction of my house.

"How was school?" I asked. She laughed.

"It sucked. You wanna come with me to come with me tonight to the train station?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, why?" I screeched as she swerved a person.

"I'm helping some boys with their movie," she said. I grunted.

"Not really my thing," I said. Alice shrugged.

"If you change your mind we're meeting at the water tower at midnight," she said. We reached my house and I hopped off.

"You can borrow the bike," I told her. She thanked me and told me bye as she rode off. I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. I walked in and seen my mom was passed out on the couch. I sighed with relief and headed to my room, which was painted pink by the previous owner. I threw myself on my blue bed and looked up at the ceiling which had an Elvis poster taped onto it. I smiled to myself as I though of the hot male singer. _Leon Presley,_ I thought. I glanced at my clock and thought about what Alice had sad about making a movie. I stood up and grabbed a short blue jean skirt and a blue belly shirt that was just long enough to cover up the needed part of my chest. I slipped on my baby blue converses and sat back on my bed, it was only _3:13! _I groaned and laid back on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Thank you for reviewing my story! And I will try to make her less slutty and I won't make her get arrested. Yet! (Hehe) **_  
_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _I groaned and turned off my alarm. It was 11: 33, so I had twenty minutes to make it to the water tower. I jumped up and started to the living room, but stopped to strip off my skirt and put on a pair of blue jeans and to grab my old hoodie and backpack. I reached for the doorknob when someone cleared their voice behind me. I turned and saw my mom.

"Where're you going?" she asked, focusing on her feet as she painted her toe nails orange. I swallowed hard.

"Just for a walk," I said. She looked up at me concerned.

"At this time of night?" she said. I shrugged.

"Yeah," I said. She sighed.

"I'm sorry about earlier hun, you know how I get, but I love you," she said, putting the nail polish down. I forced a small smile.

"Don't worry about it," I said, walking outside. It hurt me more when she acts nice to me then it does when she's physical, because when she hits or yells at me at least I can hate her. But when she acts like she loves me it does more damage on the inside, getting my hopes up that maybe she'll stop drinking. I shook my tears away and let out a shaky breath. I looked up and saw a tall boy walking ahead of me. He kept looking over his shoulder as if I was going to mug him. I rolled my eyes. I have never jumped anyone in my life! Well, except that one guy in Tulsa, but he fought me off and ended up slicing me across my cheek, giving me a permanent scar. I turned down a different street so I could put the boy's mind to rest. As I got closer to the water tower I noticed four boys sitting in the grass and, what it looked to be, singing. I grunted and made myself comfortable across the street and soon the boy from earlier came running towards the group.

"You guys someone's stalking me?" he panicked. I glared, though he didn't notice I was sitting there. Hell! None of them did.

"What are you talking about Smartin?" A boy with huge braces asked.

"I was heading here and someone was following me," he said. The boys started to laugh.

"Where is he then?" A fatter kid asked.

"No, you guys, I think it was a girl," he said, looking around. This time I let out a little giggle.

"What girl would want to stalk _you?"_ Chompers asked. The kid shrugged.

"I don't know man," he said, before sitting down and making himself comfortable along with the other boys. I stared up at the sky and silently connected the dots to make pictures.

"Was that a rock?" someone said across the street.

"Sorry Smartin," someone laughed.

"It as a Twizzler," a kid said, holding up another piece of the long candy.

"Where did it go?" Smartin demanded. Then I noticed my Uncle's car coming down the street. I stood up and slowly approached the car.

"He's the deputy's kid," Alice half-yelled.

"You want Joe to stay behind. I guess-" Chubby started.

"He's seeing me in the car right now," Alice said. Then the boy, _Joe, _gave her a reassuring look.

"I won't tell anybody, I swear," he said. I smirked and leaned against the side of the car.

"It ain't nice to swear," I smiled. Everyone jumped and looked at me.

"I told you!" Smartin cried, but Alice just looked at me with an amused expression.

"I thought movie making wasn't your thing," she said. I shrugged.

"I'm planning on getting ripped and then probably pass out in the back," I laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"Get in," she said. I opened her driver side door and squeezed my way behind it, which wasn't hard with my small, lean frame. I sat next to the kid I was s_talking. _He looked uneasy as he settled next to me.

"I wasn't stalking you," I said, he sighed with relief. "I was planning on raping and mugging you." I broke into a fit of giggles as his mouth dropped open.

"So what is your name?" A kid asked from the other side of the car.

"Lean. You?," I replied.

"Preston, but I thought Leon was a boy name," he said. I frowned.

"I thought _Preston_ was a boy name," I said, raising my eyebrows. He looked at me confused and Chompers a laughed.

"She called you a girl! I'm Cary by the way and that's Joe, Martin and Charles," he said. I nodded and pulled out a cigarette.

"You know what would be awesome? If you could cry. Can you cry?" Charles asked. Alice glanced at him once before looking back at the road.

"No," she said plainly. Martin broke into a coughing fit as I blew a smoke ring.

"Sorry," I muttered, reaching around Alice and rolling down her window.

"Leon Davis! You that revolting thing out _now!_" Alice demanded.

"Why?" I pouted, she gave me a look in the rear view mirror and I slowly put it out.

"Thank you," she said. I crossed my arms and looked out the window. I looked over and seen Joe hand Alice a Twizzler, I smirked. Somebody had a crush on my cousin!

"Where are we going anyways?" I muttered.

"The train station," Charles answered, clearly annoyed that I was along for the ride. I just leaned my hand back, ignoring his rude tone.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to the station was boring and I spent most of the time kicking the set in front of me, earning hateful glares from Charles and Alice. Once at the station I jumped out screaming "Free at last!", but Alice's look made me stop and smiled.

"Be useful and help carry something," she ordered. I reached in the backseat and grabbed my backpack and sat on the stairs.

"How far is Orlando from here?" I asked. Cary made a snorting noise and turned to face me.

"A long way. Why?" he asked. I smiled.

"I've always wanted to go to Florida and see the ocean," I sighed, "Maybe I'll hope on the next train and leave."

I've thought about running away so many times, but something always stopped me. I knew I was always making up excuses, afraid to face the world alone, Couldn't someone like me be afraid once in a while? Most people think not. To most I'm just a girl heading down the worst of all paths, but I am still a good person, right?

"Hey Leon, come help me pull my hair back," Alice called. I threw my bag down and walked over to her and Joe. I pulled her hair up into a messy bun and smiled.

"Perfect," I said in a horrible french accent. Alice rolled her eyes and Joe smiled a forced smiled. I hoisted myself up on the rail and turned to Charles.

"What's with the movie?" I asked. He turned and looked at me uninterested.

"It's for a contest," he said matter-of-factly. I help my hands up in false surrender.

"No need to get bitchy! Do you win, like, a fancy camera or something?" I smirked, putting a piece of gum into my mouth.

"No! We win money," he snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"So, do I sit here and act pretty, or you want me to do something else?" I asked. He looked at me, as if staring at me would make an idea magically appear in his tiny brain.

"You can wait in line behind Preston," he muttered, obviously not wanting me to help.

"Whatever, I don't wanna be in your play anyhow," I growled, jumping down off the rail. I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket and started to walk behind the building.

"Where are you going?" Preston asked. I turned and seen him and Cary watching me. I grunted.

"For a walk. God! Who are you, my mother?" I snarled, walking away from the group of morons, well except my cousin. As I walked I kicked the ground, silently muttering to myself about how stupid I must be to agree to come here anyways. I didn't belong with these freaks. After walking in one direction for about ten minutes I turned around, hoping that maybe the'd be done. I was turning the corner when I heard a train.

"Production value!" Charles screamed. I sighed and thought about just walking home because obviously they weren't going to be done for awhile. But as soon as I turned to start down the road I heard Joe yell over the train.

"Watch out!" I turned just in time to see the front of the train explode.

"Holy fuck!" I hollered, backing away. But soon large pieces of the train came raining down on us. "Run," I panicked, taking off. I glanced behind me and seen Alice running the around the other side of the building. I stopped abruptly and took off after her.

"Alice!" Joe called as he tried to follow us, but Charles pulled him away. I jumped over train parts, my legs burning and my eyes watering from the dust that was thrown into the air. My ears rang from the deafening sound and I almost tripped, scrapping my knee on a shard of metal. I let out a gasp and kept running. From the corner of my eye it looked as though it was pouring fire. I saw Alice slowing down ahead of me.

"Don't stop! Keep going!" I encouraged. She glanced back at me, fear shone in her blue eyes. I pushed forward, but then I went crashing down. I looked down at my shoe and saw the shoe string twisted around what looked like a metal pole. Alice had stopped running and was staring at me with wide-eyes.

"Leon!" she screamed, but was cut off as something crashed between us, cutting off our site of each other. The thought of taking off my shoe crossed my mind, but then I would have to worry about stepping on sharp objects, so I quickly began to untwist it. But before I had time to get back up and start running the commotion stopped. I looked around and saw debris on fire and even something that looked like a truck tire. I pushed all that aside and got up, but a pain shot through my leg and I knew that I would have a bruise come morning. I limped in the direction of what use to be the train station and saw the boys all gathered around something that looked like blood. I quickly glanced around the circle looking for Alice. _But she was right next to be! _I ran down the hill against my legs will.

"Where's Alice?" I growled. Joe looked at me sadly and glanced back at the blood.

"Did you see those explosions? That was unbelievable!" Cary yelled, an actual smirk on his face. I lunged at him and grabbed him by the front of the shirt.

"You think this is _amusing_?" I hissed. He shook his head and I put him down. Tears sprang to my eyes as I thought of my cousin crushed under all that rubble.

"What's with all the blood? Is someone hurt?" A familiar voice asked from behind me. I spun around and leaped at Alice, engulfing her into a hug.

"Don't you ever throw that shit again," I said. Alice nodded and let a smiled take form on her face. I snorted. "Am I the only one that doesn't find this fucking funny?"

"You look really good with brown hair," Alice told me. I looked at her confused.

"I think something hit you in the head, _really _hard," I said concerned.

"No, your hair is brown," Alice said, pulling a lock of my hair in front of my face. And she was right, the dirt actually stained my white hair brown! I let out a whimper.

"My mom's going to kill me," I groaned. Martin glared at me.

"We almost died and you're worrying about your hair!" he cried. Preston looked up from the ground, a small white object in his hand.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Nobody cares! Look around you," Martin wailed. As the others walked towards Preston I crouched beside the shaking boy.

"Listen, you're only freaking yourself at. Take a deep breath and just thank god you're alive," I told him, my voice coming out harsh, but the look on his face told me he was thankful fro my comfort.

"You guys, you can see everything from up here," Cary called from on top of a tipped train car. I followed the others to the top.

"According to my Uncle Seth, accidents like this are extremely rare," Preston said.

"Obviously not," I muttered.

"It wasn't an accident," Joe disagreed. Everyone turned to him.

"What are you talking about?" Charles asked.

"There was a truck on the tracks," Joe explained.

"You mean it was _driving _on the tracks," Charles asked in disbelief.

"There," Joe pointed. I turned and seen a truck all smashed up. I watched the others stand there with their mouths open for about a minute when I rolled my eyes and jumped down.

"Leon, where are you going?" Alice asked.

"To see the car," I called back. The closer I got to the beat up automobile I could make out the body of an older black man.

"Leon, stay back," Charles ordered. I shot him a glance over my shoulder and scampered closer.

"It's him," Preston whispered, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"It's defiantly him," Charles said,

"Who?" Me and Martin asked.

"Dr. Woodward?" Alice asked, stepping closer, I tensed up, ready to push her out of the way if this freak turned into a zombie or something.

"You mean, the science guy, Dr. Woodward?" he asked.

"Biology," Preston corrected.

"_Honors _biology," Cary said. _As if it matters!_

"I'm not in his class," Martin said. Cary snorted.

"We know," he smirked.

"Shut up," I snapped.

"Remember when Old Man Woodward took your Electronic Football?" Charles whispered.

"Yeah. He put it in the dungeon and never gave it back." Cary frowned.

"The dungeon?" I asked.

"That trailer Woodward keeps in the school parking lot," Preston explained. Alice was by the car.

"Dr Woodward?" She reached out and touched him. Then something dropped causing us all to jump. I looked at Alice and reached out and grabbed it. I looked at the group before unfolding it.

"It's a map," I said, studying the lines that were drawn on it.

"What's all that writing?" Joe asked.

"Dates and times," I said.

"It's the train's schedule," Joe said. Then the paper was being pulled from our hands. I pushed Alice behind me, ready to fight off the zombie. Then the man sat up, his face covered in blood.

"Holy fuck, he's alive," I muttered. The man turned towards us.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Dr Woodward, it's me, Charles Kaznyk. From fourth period… You've been in an accident. You're gonna be okay-" Charles started.

Dr Woodward then pulled out a huge gun, pointing it in our direction.

"Back!" Cary yelled, pulling on my arm. I yanked away from him, daring him to touch me again.

"Holy shit," Martin cried. Dr. Woodward looked at us kids.

"They will kill you. Don't speak of this or you, and your family, will die," he coughed. I stood there frozen, wondering who _they _were. Everything was quiet except a few voices that were coming in our direction, and quick.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Go!" yelled. We all screamed and darted away, Martin taking the lead with me close behind him.

"Come on! Get the stuff!" Charles yelled. I grabbed my backpack and turned around, helping the boys get their things in the car, that had made it through the crash.

"Hurry up and get in the fucking car!" I yelled, grabbing a bag from Cary.

"Come on! Move your asses! Let's go! Let's go!" Alice roared. Finally everyone and everything was in the car and Alice sped away.

"Holy shit, I should have stayed home," I muttered.

**A/N-I am sorry if the script doesn't match the movie, I tried my best, but I know I messed up a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alice dropped me off at the water tower with the rest of the boys and as I reached back to grab my bag I heard her taking to Joe.

"I should have never done this," she said before turning to me, "And I never should have brought you into it." Then she drove off. I watched her drive off and turned to see the boys still there.

"Well, tonight's been fun, but I have a shower to take," I muttered. Charles snorted and muttered something about me being a snobby-bitch before turning to leave. I whirled around. "Let me tell you something asshole! This whole thing is _your _fault! My cousin and I almost died because you had to film your stupid movie!"

"You didn't have to come," Charles growled. I opened my mouth to tell him to go to hell, but a pair of car headlights shone in my eyes and I groaned when I seen my mom's old mustang screaming up the road. She pulled up next to me and rolled down her window, dark bags were under her eyes and her eyes were hard. The others must have felt the tension because they all scurried off.

"Get in," my mom hissed. I slowly made my way around the car and jumped in. "You wanna tell me where you've been all night?"

"I was at a party," I lied. She reached over and back handed me.

"It's two in the morning! I saw you with those boys; what are you , a whore now," she screeched. I licked my lips, the taste of blood filling my mouth.

"No, I went for a walk and there was a party. They were going to walk me home so I didn't have to walk the streets alone," I whispered. She grabbed a chunk of my hair and pulled.

"You filthy! When we get home I want you to go upstairs and wash up, but don't expect to go anywhere for a while! You've really done it this time," she rambled. I grunted and turned and looked out the window.

When we arrived home I stomped to my bedroom and grabbed an old t-shirt that belonged to one of my ex's and then ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I turned on the water and stripped out of my dirty clothes before stepping into the warm water. I watched the brown and red water leave my body and flow down the drain and cringed. The cut on my knee stung and after I got out I stuck a Mickey Mouse band-aid over it.

"Are you done?" my mother hollered. I opened the door and found her waiting outside it, whiskey bottle in hand.

"Yeah," I muttered, heading to my room, I quietly closed the door and walked over to my bed and threw myself onto my green comforter. After laying there for about five minutes I heard someone knock on my window. I groaned and rolled off the bed before opening it.

"What the fuck-"I started to curse, but stopped when I seen Alice.

"Hey to you too," she giggled. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the window frame.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Didn't feel like sitting at home," she shrugged.

"I can always come crash at your place so you ain't so bored," I suggested. She gave me a look.

"You're in some deep shit aren't you?" she laughed. I smirked.

"Yeah, caught me with the Loser Group and busted my lip on the way home," I muttered, "but I can leave, she'll never know I'm gone."

"Fine," she sighed, a smile pulling at her lips. I hurried and put on a pair of cotton shorts and grabbed a black tank top and washed out jeans before jumping out the window. She motioned towards the handle bars of her bike and I hopped on.

"Tonight was fucking crazy," I said as she peddled away from my house.

"I know! I am officially done with acting," she muttered. I laughed.

"Yeah, and that Charles really annoys me! I swear I am going to end up shoving his head up a horse's ass," I joked.

"He is _really_ bossy," she agreed. We finally made it to her house and climbed through her window. I grabbed a bunch of pillows and blankets from the hallway closet and made myself a bed on the floor. Alice turned off the light and sighed.

"Thinking about Joe," I teased. She flung her hand down and hit me softly on the head.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"Someone has a crush," I sang. She groaned.

"Good night Leon!" she whispered loudly.

"Night Ally," I yawned.


End file.
